The Day
by hawtazn
Summary: Some days can go either bad or wrong, right? Well by the help of the gods, We don't know yet. Annabeth and Percy are at the stage of relationship where every little thing can either brake or make your day, then something drastic happens between the two. Something that Hera hasn't haven't planned out...
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

Recently, I've been on the edge lately. Maybe due to the lack of sleep I'm having, but that doesn't concern anyone but me.

I can't believe that he flat out ignored me again.

We've been arguing through text for the past few hours, talking about how it really bothers me that he ignores me that much in person.

Yes ok, I know it's a stupid reason to even talk about, let alone argue about it.

But it bothers me a lot more than it should, but I'm a girl, and I'm way more sensitive than he is, and I take things way more seriously than he does.

I over think things way to much. But hey, I'm a child of Athena. Sue me.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson, you didn't bother even bother saying hi to me. I was right in front of you , and you didn't even say anything. Like seriously, I was right in front of you Perce, and you couldn't even say Hi?"

And now thinking about it, this isn't the first time he has done this to me.

This is the 5th time to be exact.

And it's gotten really annoying.

And it bugs me how he can talk to Rachel, and Juniper without any problems.

But when it comes to me, it seems to be a major problem.

"We talk to each other every second day through texts, and I call you almost every 2nd day as well. And I only talked to Rachel for no less than 30 seconds, and then the two of you went off somewhere"

"But you don't get it Percy, I want you to talk to me in person like how you talk to me through texts and our phone calls."

"Ok, but on Thursday, when we saw each other in the mall, we didn't even say anything to each other. And later that day we texted each other, and you weren't mad about that. What's up with that?"

"Because I didn't expect to see you in the mall, and I was having fun with my friends. So it didn't really matter because, let's be honest, when we saw each other in the mall. I was the last thing on your mind, and you were the last thing on my mind."

"Ok, I guess. But what was so special about Saturday, when we saw each other in the mall again?"

"Are you fucking serious. You told me you were going to the mall with Grover & Nico. And you told me to come along with Rachel."

"What, you told me, you wouldn't be able to make it."

Oh yea, I made Rachel change her plans so we could hang out with Percy on Saturday. Well oops? I forgot to tell him before hand.

ButI was planning to surprise him. And now he's mad at me?

No. I'm the one who should mad at him. And he should be feeling sorry.

"Whatever Jackson, bye."

And that was the end of that.

'Great' I said to myself.

'I got in an argument with Percy, I'm hungry, I think he hates my guts now, but whatever. And the fucking telephone is soo fucking far away. I can't order any pizza now."

This day just started off in a great way. Ands it's only 9am. Fucking great.

What else can go wrong?

**Percy**

"Whatever Jackson. bye."

Wow, now I'm pissed at her. She knows I don't like being called by last name like that.

Yea, maybe I have no reason to be mad at her.

But this is plain bullshit.

She told me she wasn't coming to the mall of Friday. And I wasn't expecting her at all to be honest.

I was with Jason, Grover, Leo, Frank, and surprisingly Nico came along also.

But it was actually pretty fun hanging out with the guys you know.

Where all of us don't worry on dying. Just a nice relaxed day with friends.

But nope, Annabeth didn't say anything on coming.

I know she wanted to surprise me but, she knows I really don't like them. And I barely expect them from time to time.

I understand wheres she coming from. I know it was bad that I ignored her.

But I didn't even know she was there. Then she doesn't bother telling the night after when we texted.

Then what was the point, of her getting mad at me this morning?

My step-dad Paul always used to say

"Women always overthink, especially during their time of the month. Try and avoid arguing with her and buy her chocolate."

I guess I should've done that and listened to his advice.

But thats not gonna help me right now.

After arguing or getting into a fight with Annabeth, I always feel bad.

I usually look back on the arguments afterwards, and contemplate if what I said, should've been said.

But I feel like a pile of shit lying in a corner, that is rotting. And it is slowly decomposing.

Annabeth is really easy to read from her facial expressions. She's very sensitive when it comes to matters like, talking and ignoring.

So I understand why she got mad in the first place.

The only part I don't understand is that why didn't she tell me this earlier, so we wouldn't have fought over it today.

Whatever. I'll back off for a few days.

*looks at the clock*

"Well, its 9am, and I'm not going to work. Time to order pizza and sulk, Now where is the fucking phone?"

Great, this day is just gonna be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

This day fucking sucks already and I have nothing to do. It's been 3 days, I think, since I last spoken to Annabeth.

Yea the first day was sorta great.

I actually thought that I was better off without her.

Then by the 2nd morning, I regretted not talking to her. And I think I missed her.

But the way she treated me, I can't let that go.

I can only take so much bullshit.

I know I held the weight of the world once, but I swear this fight with Annabeth, it's harder to endure than that.

The first day without talking to Annabeth, was actually the first time in a long time, I went out to drink out with the guys.

It was a chill night, we took shots, talked about life, and mostly talking about our women in general.

*flashback*

Percy: Ok guys my treat, No getting too drunk alright?

Grover: Lighten up Perce, I'm only gonna get really drunk, that'll only take 50 shots?

*everyone laughs*

Jason: Yea come on man, this is your first time with us going to a bar, lighten the fuck up.

Frank: Let's just be home before 4, alright guys?

Nico: Heyy! Perce! Tell your cousin to lighten the hell up!

Leo: Yea come on Zhang, it's not like Hazel can see you right now.

Percy: Whatever, lets do this. Who's up first guys?

*after taking many shots, and wildly drunk*

Grover: Juniper is soo crazy sometimes, she just soo pushy, she acts like I'm running for president.

Jason: Broo, I know, Piper is suchh a bitch sometimes. She thinks I don't know she can control the mist. And she thinks it's funn to fool me with it.

Percy: I didn't know you were that weak Jasonn, what happen to being the son of Jupiter, huhhh?

Leo: Mannn, you guys are fucking lucky. All I have is that dragon of mine, but thats all the girls I need

Frank: Hazel, can kill me at anytime guys, you think you guys have it rough, one big fuck up, and I'm donee~

Nico:….

*I don't even know how Nico got in the bar, he's still 17, but whatever.*

Percy: Ahhh, lighten up Nico, lifesS sucks and sometimes you don't get the lady you want eh? Annabeth…. Annabeth I mis.. I fucking mi… why did she have to treat me like that guys, did I really deserve this bullshitt?

Guys: *in unison* YAAAAAAAAASS.

Percy: I thought you were guys, not white girls getting their starbuck drinks..

*back to reality*

Like I said, a chill night with the guys.

I'm just wondering what Annabeth did these past few days.

No word from her at all.

This hangover is being bitch, It's been 2 days since I went out to drink, and it's still here.

I need to sleep it over I guess. Too many things on my mind right now.

Or probably the sight of us dragging Grover to the car half naked, because he was too drunk.

But hey, it could be anything right?

**Annabeth**

2 days of non-stop cookie doh, and ice cream.

I don't think I can stop. I swear, I think I gained over 10 pounds in the past 48 hours.

Hey, can't blame me. I'm an emotional wreck right now.

I can't decide if I'm mad at Percy, or if I miss Percy.

It's just soo hard to decide. It's like tearing me apart.

And the only thing keeping me together, is cookie doh. Awesome right?

Of course, Rachael is with me at the moment. I made her stay over at my place. Because she's my bitch.

Just kidding. She's like my bestest friend in the entire world. And I'll never take to for granted.

Annabeth: You still owe me, $50 bitch.

_*yes, I know. Rude. But she's my bestie, and I can treat her anyway I want.*_

Rachael: Whatever you say, you diva. So what do you want for dinner babe?

_*I love Rachael.*_

Annabeth: Chinese Food honey~

So far, so good without Mr. Jackson, I guess.

If this keeps up, I'll get used to it.

I don't need a man in my life, do I?

But I wonder how's he doing, does he miss me, does he want me back?

Or does he feel bad for not talking to me, and regretting it ever since the argument, and he's bawling and sulking, while sitting on the couch eating a tub of ice cream while watching You've got Mail.

But hey, he could be doing anything right now right?

Annabeth: Honeyy~ when's the food coming?

Rachael: In 10 minutes babe, just eat your cookie doh, and relax~

_*I really do love Rachael, have I told you that?*_


End file.
